Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-5721310-20130709213434
Chciałam napisać jakby historyjkę ,która dzieje się po odcinkach które już mamy (po19) Będzie to coś w stylu co może się dziać w dalszych odcinkach (U mnie będzie to z Natanielem ale u was mogło by to być z każdym z chłopaków,.) Porozdawałam prezenty , mam nadzieje że się podobały. Sucrette miał okienko , więc usiadła pod drzewem za ławką . Nagle ktoś złapał ją za ramię ., zobaczyła burzę blond włosów. I przepiękne miodowe oczy . -Cześć , mogę się dosiąść ? –spytał Nathaniel -Pewnie . – odpowiedziałam z lekkim uśmiechem i rumieńcem na twarzy … Usiadł naprzeciw mnie , patrząc mi w oczy , lekko ocierał swoją nogą moją , było to bardzo romantyczne , zwłaszcza po tym jak kilka tygodni temu mówił że chciałby zostać ze mną sam na sam . - Słuchaj jeśli chodzi o to centrum handlowe w którym byłaś ….. -przepraszam , jeżeli ci się ta książka nie podobała , mówiłeś że nie masz co czytać , więc pomyślałam (odpowiedziałam mu tak szybko że nie zdążył dokończyć swojego zdania ) -Nie nie chodzi o to , z kim tam byłaś . - Ja ? , -_-‘’ z nikim (po co mam się mu ze wszystkiego tłumaczyć ) - Nie kłam , byłaś tam z chłopakiem takim wysokim blondynem , był cały wytatuowany -Śledzisz mnie , czy się o mnie martwisz (uśmiechnęłam się najbardziej flirtująco jak potrafiłam) . -j..ja.. Nie po prostu mój kolega widział cię , rozmawiałem z nim o tobie - o mnie , mówiłeś jej o mnie ? -……. Wiesz jesteś bardzo zauważalna po twoich ślicznych oczach i włosach . -(zarumienił się , on wygląda tak słodko) …..Ślicznych ? - (uśmiechnął się ) Nagle zadzwonił mój telefon , moi rodzice nigdy nie dzwonią w czasie zajęć .Ale dla czego muszą psuć taką romantyczną chwilę . On jest taki słodki kiedy się rumieni .. Uwielbiam go , nie wiem . Mam do niego słabość . . Czego moi rodzice chcą ? Dlaczego niszczą moje zamiary , yy - Sucrette ! Wracaj do domu , musisz zaopiekować się kuzynkom , która u nas jest . Ja muszę jechać z Tatą do szpitala . Wracaj ! Wstałam i chciałam wybiec ze szkoły , Lecz nagle Nataniel złapał mnie za rękę . - Gdzie idziesz , tak miło się nam rozmawiało . Mamy z 20 minut lekcję ! -Przyjechała do mnie kuzynka , muszę się nią zająć . A mój tata musi jechać do szpitala >.. - Ale co z lekcjami , teraz mamy z dyrektorkom . - (Rzuciłam się na niego przytulając go jak najmocniej potrafiłam . Wtulił się we mnie było mi tak przyjemnie . .) Dobra puść mnie lecę ! Pomachał mi . Widziałam że podszedł do niego Kastel . Reszta mnie nie interesowała. Moim celem było jak najszybsze dobiegnięcie do celu.. Wpadłam do domu . Mój ojciec leżał na ziemi .Matka trzymała kuzynkę . Padłam by zobaczyć co z ojcem . Ratownicy medyczni zaczęli mnie od niego odciągać . Nie wiedziałam co się dzieje . Mojego ojca wynieśli na noszach . Mama płakała , kuzynka miała tylko 5 lat nie rozumiała o co chodzi . Bałam się . Wybiegłam do parku usiadłam na ławce . A łzy same leciały mi po policzkach . Spuściłam głowę w dół , kaptur opadł mi na kark . wsadziłam głowę w nogi miałam nadzieję ze nikt mnie nie zauważy . Ktoś się dosiadł . Nie chciałam sprawdzić kto to . Po prostu nie miałam ochoty . Lecz nagle ten tajemniczy człowiek się odezwał od razu było wiadomo co się dzieje . -Ostatnio płakałaś przeze mnie , teraz znów ja coś nabroiłem czy ten sztywniak Nataniel ? Poczułam jak ktoś dotyka moich pleców .Przeszły mnie ciarki ale jednak było to przyjemne . Brzuch mnie bolał z gorącego szlochu uspokoiłam się . . Nie wiem Kastel działał na mnie kojąco pomimo swojego zachowania. - Ejj , Kastel zostaw ją! -(to był Nataniel , co on odwala , dlaczegosię wyrywa) -Nataniel nie rzucaj się , mam dziś dobry humor . Powiem ci tyle chcesz żebym odszedł , to odejdę J -WON! -jasne. -Sucrette , co ci jest ?? -hlip , hlip -dlaczego znowu płaczesz ?| -(podniosłam głowę i się w niego wtuliłam , on jeździł swoją rękom po moich plecach cały czas się przytulając zadałam pytanie) -Dlaczego go wygoniłeś ? - to teraz nie ważne . Dlaczego płaczesz? -Mojego ojca przenie…Przewieziono do szpitala . Nie wiem , nie ,,,;.. -Ciii , będzie dobrze . Ciii. Chodź odprowadzę cię do domu , -Naprawdę zrobisz to dla mnie ? , a jak twoi rodzice nas zobaczą? -(nic nie odpowiedział złapał mnie za rękę i pociągnął za sobą ) Przez drogę rozmawialiśmy tak szczerze dowiedziałam się , że miał jedną dziewczynę która go zdradziła od tamtego czasu nie miał żadnej . Ja opowiedziałam mu o Kevinie o chłopaku za którym szalałam od czasów podstawówki , gdy udało mi się go zdobyć w 1 gimnazjum . Potem reszta chłopaków zaczęła się mną interesować a Kevin był bardzo zazdrosny i ze mną zerwał .. Dopiero w liceum odważyłam się zagadać do jakiegoś faceta. Nie było łatwo bo tamten idiota Złamał mi serce . Ale cóż życie toczy się dalej . Po naszej ekscytującej rozmowie . Znaleźliśmy się pod moim domem . Nataniel mnie przytulił obiecał że będzie dobrze i odszedł . Dlaczego rozstania z nim są takie trudne i Bolesne ? Dlaczego Weszłam do domu kuzynka już spała moja mama płakała . Oznajmiła mi że ma 2 wiadomości dobrą i złom . Wiedziałam ze coś poszło nie tak , zrobiło mi się słabo .Zemdlałam.